As a result of the volatility of the various global financial markets since the year 2000, a heightened sense of public awareness to volatility and stock market risk has emerged. Further analysis suggests that even though substantial stock market price corrections have recently occurred, continued erosion of domestic and global economic conditions remain a possibility. Evidence for this is borne in the history of credit bubbles, for which documented record exists since approximately 900 A.D. Although the proven attributes of Modern Portfolio Theory exist, there remain weaknesses in that model (even by admission of its creator, Dr. Harry Markowitz). Detailed research from many sources scouring data over several centuries have revealed that the last century alone may not provide sufficient data to accurately assess and implement a successful, long-term investment strategy. The investment model contained herein has been prepared using generally accepted principles from Modern Portfolio Theory but also include ten additional prior centuries of economic activity as well as the inclusion of additional asset classes.